Nights of Vanilla and Cinnamon Tea
by Ninja Basket
Summary: The scent of it wafted through the entire House, letting every child know that he was home.


_A/N: So...yeah. Just a cute little one shot for Valentine's Day. Sorry it's early, I just probably won't remember to post it tommorow._

_Happy Valentine's Day, enjoy the story, review if you liked it, please._

* * *

~Nights of Vanilla and Cinnamon Tea~

A long black car pulled up in front of the Wammy House on February 14th around eleven at night. Out of it stepped the world's greatest detective: L. He cautiously placed one foot on the ground. It quickly recoiled at the frozen Winchester concrete. After a brief second, both feet were present on the ground and they were walking.

Watari's old face grimaced as L walked to the front gates. The child would catch cold if he didn't put on some shoes or socks at least. He hurried with empting the rest of the car and hastily made his way to the gates. He undid the giant lock on the front, and when L tried to move, he found that his left foot had frozen to the ground. L looked back at Watari with a puppy-dog look in his tired eyes.

The old man hurried over to L's foot and eased it off the slick layer of ice on the pathway. A few minutes found them in the vast mansion. Watari and L were slipping off to their rooms, where they hoped to seek refuge from the cold.

Meanwhile, as the detective and the butler began to surrender to sleep's comforting refuge, a little boy with bright, blue eyes awoke. Mello gingerly removed the covers from his frail form. He slipped his hand underneath the pillow and from it pulled out a sloppily cut red heart.

Mello crept out of his room carefully, as not to wake his roommate. He tiptoed down the halls, noticing how his feet reluctantly pulled away from the ground with each step he took. It was significantly colder in the halls than it had been in his cozy room. His cheeks reddened from the cold and his nose began to run slightly.

Finally, he reached his destination: Room 46, top floor, next to the attic entrance. Mello uncrossed his arms and grabbed the knob. He hissed from the sudden temperature difference and twisted the knob, which made an awful squeak as he did. He turned it more slowly, but with no avail. That just elongated the noise with no change in volume.

He opened the door a sliver and peered inside. Inside was L, who was changing into his nightclothes. Embarrassed, Mello closed the door hastily. He stood with his back to the door and breathed heavily, his check turning even redder. He slumped down to the ground and placed his head in his arms.

Before he had time to cry though, the door opened. Mello perked up, wiped his runny nose, and peered up at the person behind the door.

It was L—now properly clothed. Mello stood up swiftly and stared at him, overtly avoiding eye contact.

L smiled down at him. "Mello-"

Mello hugged him abruptly and didn't let go. He took in the scent of L, so sweet, so _perfect_ against the wool of his pajamas. L in turn began to stroke the boy's hair. Mello stared up at him and smiled.

"Would you like to come in, Mello? It's awfully cold out in the hallway." L said, gesturing for Mello to make himself comfortable.

Mello tentatively walked in and sat down on the bed. L fed another log to the small fire he had going to warm the room up more quickly than the radiator would allow. He grabbed his cup of tea and sat down beside Mello.

"Now, why are you here at such a late hour? Did you have a bad dream?" asked L as he sipped his tea, which smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

Mello blushed and stared at his toes. L tilted his head as if he had missed something the boy had said. Mello took a deep breath and dug into his pocket. His hand reappeared not a minute later and with was an oddly and unevenly folded piece of red construction paper.

He held his hand out to L. The detective took the piece of paper and unfolded it carefully, as if it were a fragile porcelain doll. His eyes scanned it for several minutes.

"I-I, we had to-" Mello began.

L silenced him. "Did you, by chance, have to make valentines in class?" Mello bashfully nodded his head, waiting for some form of critique. L spoke again. "Mello, why couldn't this wait until morning?"

The blonde's face contorted. "Because it wouldn't be _Valentine's _Day tomorrow, that's why. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but...but..."

L silenced him by scooping Mello up in his arms and hugging him for a long time without letting go.

"Mello, I absolutely _love_ this." L said against Mello's corn silk hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, L." the child whispered.

~The End~


End file.
